PROJECT SUMMARY ? CENTER OVERVIEW This proposal seeks the continuation of the Diabetes Research Center program at the University of Chicago, a program first funded in 1977. This program was named the Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) and we will retain this name. The DRTC is a broad-based interdepartmental and inter- institutional endeavor that is centered at the University of Chicago with the participation of investigators from the Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine, the University of Illinois at Chicago, the Illinois Institute of Technology, Loyola University Chicago, Rosalind Franklin University of Medicine and Science, and the Medical College of Wisconsin - Milwaukee with differing scientific backgrounds, yet sharing a common interest in diabetes and related research. It includes 116 members with a total annual direct research funding of $65 million, of which $18 million comes from the NIDDK. The overall aim of this center is to promote new discoveries and enhance scientific progress by supporting cutting- edge basic and clinical research on the etiology of diabetes and its complications with the goal of rapidly translating research findings into novel strategies for the diagnosis prevention, treatment and cure of diabetes and related conditions. To this end we propose a program to: 1. Create an intellectual and physical environment that supports important and innovative diabetes research; 2. Raise awareness and interest in fundamental and clinical diabetes research in the greater Chicago area as well as nationally; 3. Enhance diabetes research, education and training opportunities for patients, students, fellows, scientists and clinicians; 4. Attract and retain early stage investigators and investigators new to diabetes research; 5. Provide high quality core services that leverage funding and unique expertise and serve the diabetes community locally, regionally and nationally; 6. Connect researchers and foster interdisciplinary collaborations especially in emerging areas of research, to catalyze new ideas and scientific approaches; 7. Promote the translation of scientific discoveries from the bench to bedside to community to improve public health; and 8. Participate actively in and contribute to the National Diabetes Research Center program. We will achieve these goals through strong leadership, through biomedical research cores in cell biology, genetics and genomics, physiology, and circadian rhythms that provide cutting-edge and state-of-the-art services, through a pilot & feasibility to attract early stage investigators and investigators new to diabetes research, and through an enrichment program that is broad based and forward looking and involves basic and clinical investigators as well as patients and physicians.